CarlySam Drabble
by Shouta-Black
Summary: Momentos entre Carly y Sam ordenados alfabéticamente. ¡Entren y lean!{A que este summary es lo mas lamentable que habéis leído.]
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes de icarly me pertenecen, las situaciones aquí descritas son ficción. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.**

* * *

**Esta es la primera historia que publico aquí en Fanfiction. Solo usaba FictionPress, en fin espero que les guste. Cualquier critica, comentario u error ortográfico por favor hacédmelo saber.**

**Este fanfic trata sobre relaciones chica-chica, si no gustas de eso, no leas. Y si queréis continuar leyendo pues aquí os lo dejo. (Subiré el siguiente capitulo, cuando encuentre un hueco en mi agenda.)**

* * *

**Alejarme**

No la entiendo, justo cuando creía que conmigo era diferente, que la violenta y solitaria Sam había desaparecido. Si hemos caminado abrazadas tomadas de la mano por las calles, pero hoy, cuando le he acariciado el brazo, se apartó bruscamente. ¿Habré hecho algo malo? Claro ahí tiene sus cicatrices, le habrá molestado que yo las toque. Sam… que me abraza posesivamente, hoy me a apartado con disimulo. Se ha alejado de mí como si tuviese la peste. Y no se por qué pequeñeces como estas me duelen tanto. Hoy me amenazo, levanto su puño medio en broma medio en serio, a mi me dolió. Porque ella continúa alejándome. Y yo no puedo controlarme, dejar de buscar contacto físico de sentirla cerca, de actuar como idiota enamorada cuando estoy con ella… ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? Quizás sea por eso que ha comenzado a alejarme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los personajes de icarly me pertenecen, las situaciones aquí descritas son ficción. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.**

**Este fanfic trata sobre relaciones chica-chica, si no gustas de eso, no leas. Y si queréis continuar leyendo pues aquí os lo dejo. (El segundo, he hecho de todo por subirlo pronto****,es un poco mas largo y quizás os resulte confuso, se va a ir aclarando todo en lo que resta de esta historia, si tenéis algún comentario o critica por favor hacedmelo saber dejándome un review, o si solo quieres decir hola, o no me gusta pues también son todos bienvenidos)**

**Muchas Gracias a quienes han comentado me alegra os haya llamado la atención, y si, no lo voy a abandonar ;)**

* * *

**Búsquedas**

Recuerdo aquellos tiempos con nostalgia, éramos unos niños… hacer icarly, ir a la escuela y tener nuevas aventuras eran nuestras únicas preocupaciones. Hicimos un sinfín de cosas divertidas, locas, hasta ridículas, pero todo era tan fácil. Crecimos, comenzaron los problemas amorosos, ahora me avergüenza un poco haber visto a Fredy como algo más que amigo, Sam me ha dicho lo mismo. Nos graduamos, Fredy se fue a Nueva York, a vivir junto con su primo Gregory. Sam y yo fuimos a universidades distintas y nos distanciamos por tres años, con llamadas ocasionales, Seattle cambio, todos cambiamos, tres años buscando algo que me hiciera feliz, y sintiéndome mas vacía en el proceso. Y ahora estoy sentada en el mismo café en el que Sam y yo nos rencontramos, a principios de este año.

Esa búsqueda me condujo al principio. Una llamada, felicitando a Sam por graduarse. Quedar de vernos en este mismo café. Y las reuniones se hicieron mas frecuentes, una vez al mes, conociéndonos de nuevo, notando cambios en ambas, sintiendo como poco a poco el lazo que nos unía volvía y se hacía más fuerte.

A través de la amplia ventana de cristal, empañado por el frío, veo a Sam aproximarse al café, lleva su chaqueta de cuero, una bufanda azul ultramar, jeans oscuros, no alcanzo a ver de que color son, y su rubio cabello ondear con el viento, cae la noche, la campanilla de la puerta anuncia su llegada, le sonrío, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, me mira y camina hacia mi esquivando mesas y cafés humeantes. Me levanto y ella sonríe triunfal.

-Carly-dice en medio del fuerte abrazo – siento su respiración en mi cuello.

-Sam, que bueno que pudiste venir- ella se sienta frente a mí. Desenreda la bufanda y la coloca sobre sus piernas.

-No me lo perdería jamás, y llegué tarde porque el maldito de Hawkes quería los informes para hoy- resopla, y mira a su alrededor.

Está abarrotado de personas tratando de calentarse, una chica pelirroja nos toma la orden. Lo de siempre. Sam es la que pide, dos capuchino y dos cupcakes, de chocolate para ella, vainilla para mí.

Las horas pasan volando, entre conversaciones y risas. El local cada vez más vacío, Sam y sus ojos azules en todas partes, a través del vapor de la nueva taza de café que nos han traído, su aroma mezclándose con pastelería y cacao. Terminamos abrazadas en el sofá de mi departamento, porque Seattle en diciembre es frío y hay que buscar algo de calor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninguno de los personajes de icarly me pertenecen, las situaciones aquí descritas son ficción. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.**

**Este fanfic trata sobre relaciones chica-chica, si no gustas de eso, no leas. Y si queréis continuar leyendo pues aquí os lo dejo. **

**El tercero, conoceremos un poco más a Sam. Espero que les guste y son todos invitados a comentar, quienes agregaron esta historia a favoritos wow es un honor. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejar review, si tenéis alguna sugerencia no dudéis en hacerla.**

* * *

**Cortes**

Sam tiene unos cortes en las muñecas, cada vez que los veo me siento terrible. Porque siguen apareciendo nuevos, y ni hablar de las piernas. Siguen apareciendo. Pese a que intente cubrirlos con brazaletes y algún reloj, los noto. No he podido hacer nada para ayudarla. Su madre, destruyo muchas cosas, su confianza, su autoestima, aunque Sam sea muy buena fingiendo ante los demás, no puede hacerlo, o no lo hace conmigo. Soy de las pocas personas con las que ella puede derrumbarse. Duele verla así. Duele contestar sus llamadas a media noche, Sam llorando, Sam muy molesta por algo. Y no puedo hacer nada… detener el medio por el cual Sam libera su enojo y frustración. No puedo hacer nada para que deje de lastimarse. Sam que bebió mucho mas de la cuenta, y no pude impedir que lo hiciera, Sam no podía ni ponerse de pie. Sostenerla por la cintura para evitar que se caiga, esperar que ese idiota compañero de trabajo aparezca y la lleve a su casa. Abrazarla con el corazón desecho por verla así. Besar su mejilla y Sam sigue escapándose de mis manos. Porque no puedo hacer más que estar a su lado sostenerla y decirle que la quiero. Y siguen apareciendo mas cortes, más profundos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninguno de los personajes de icarly me pertenecen, las situaciones aquí descritas son ficción. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.**

**Este fanfic trata sobre relaciones chica-chica, si no gustas de eso, no leas. Y si queréis continuar leyendo pues aquí os lo dejo. **

**Muchas Gracias a Aoi-Lopp, Megan Williams y Sakura-Chan por comentar, en serio anima ver que hay personas que gustan de tus historias y a vosotros que venís por aquí y permanecéis en el anonimato. Gracias a todos, a ver que os parece el nuevo capitulo.**

**Dudas**

En ocasiones Carly siente dudas respecto a los sentimientos de Sam. Sobre todo cuando Sam la abraza de esa manera (suavemente, abarcando mucha piel y pegándose a su cuerpo casi con desesperación) y le susurra "Te amo" al oído. Duda aún mas entre roces y caricias en las manos cuando van al cine, o por los besos prolongados y muy cerca de los labios. De igual manera la confunden sus evidentes celos cuando Fredy viaja desde NY para visitarlas (también a su neurótica madre aunque él lo niegue).

Y a veces Carly se resigna y asegura que los te amo de Sam son pura amistad, o máximo amor de hermanas, que esas miradas son de cariño, y que le toma la mano, acaricia sus dedos despacio y delicadamente porque si. Carly desea con cada fibra de su ser que Sam no la vea solamente como su mejor amiga, o hermana…

Y cuando hace esos comentarios sobre su cuerpo, que es la única persona a la que a amado, que algún día se casarán ( Sam sostiene que no quiere hijos porque son un dolor de cabeza) o cuando ella se sonroja por algún pensamiento pervertido sobre ellas (porque Samantha Pucket nunca se sonroja y menos cuando el tema es de índole sexual) Carly duda, hasta el punto de casi estar segura de que entre las dos puede que haya algo más.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ninguno de los personajes de icarly me pertenecen, las situaciones aquí descritas son ficción. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.**

**Este fanfic trata sobre relaciones chica-chica, si no gustas de eso, no leas. Y si queréis continuar leyendo pues aquí os lo dejo. **

**Es domingo o era... muero de sueño pero les dejo el 5 capitulo espero les guste, gracias por comentar. Ahora voy a descansar dios... mis ojos.**

* * *

**Excitación**

-"No puedo creer que un abrazo logre..."- suspiras avergonzada al separarte del abrazo de la rubia-"Debería darte vergüenza Carlota Shay, tienes 21 años! ya no eres una adolescente que se calienta con nada"- La ves entrar a tu departamento con una familiaridad increíble pasan la tarde juntas, ven una película cenan y cae la noche. Sam a estado tan cerca tuyo que no has podido hacer que esa excitación desaparezca.

Te sucede a menudo, pero es casi inevitable, porque Sam es Sam y te sonríe de esa manera, que hace te tiemblen las piernas y te derrite con una sola mirada, Sam que sale de la ducha envuelta en esa toalla jodidamente corta ( y te planteas nuevamente lo de comprarte nuevas y mas largas porque si no acabarás quitándosela y besando cada parte de su cuerpo y no crees que la cosa termine bien) la ves tomar el pijama que le dejaste sobre la cama. -"Que demonios"- sientes que te asfixias, porque Sam está mas que dispuesta a desnudarse frente a ti y ponerse el maldito pijama sin siquiera inmutarse de lo que provoca en ti, así que te volteas disimuladamente y te muerdes los labios conteniendo todas esas emociones que están por volverte loca. Ahora que lo piensas fue mala idea meterte al baño antes que Sam, ahora sería raro que tomases otra ducha (por más que la necesites y muy fría).

En la cama se acomoda detrás tuyo y te abraza, ahí esta de nuevo, el calor entre las piernas, Sam que acaricia tu cintura y baja suavemente hasta tus caderas, y sientes todo tu cuerpo tenso, al mismo tiempo que disfrutas de cada roce, de los dedos de Sam viajando hasta tu vientre sintiendo una contracción casi dolorosa en las costillas, no dices nada porque probablemente lo único que saldría de tu boca serían gemidos, ella detiene su caricia y se pega aun mas a ti (crees que acercase mas no sería humanamente posible) pasa su brazo sobre tu vientre y tu le tomas la mano, se la besas, porque te encantan. La escuchas hacer un sonido de placer. No sabes si es por la oscuridad de la habitación o que todos tus sentidos están embotados, pero no consigues distinguir ni su silueta, solo la sientes, sus pechos rozando tu espalda y rogando a todos los dioses porque no sea cierto lo que estás pensando y Sam lleve puesto sostén, absorbes su aroma.

-Carly- susurra, obligándote a voltearte,te das cuenta que no lleva sostén.

-Dime- le acaricias el cabello y se lo acomodas detrás de la oreja, la luz de la luna se cuela por las cortinas y las ilumina tenuemente.

-Te amo- toda la excitación las ganas de follarte a Sam, son sustituidas por algo mas tierno y noble, le sonríes enternecida y con el pecho a punto de estallar de felicidad.

-Yo también te amo Sam- te besa la frente y las mejillas tan suavemente que piensas que podrías morir debido a tanta ternura, es casi mágico ver ese lado de Sam.-Gracias- dices emocionada con lagrimas retenidas.

-A tí- sientes su aliento a menta, te abraza nuevamente y susurra con voz adormecida- Buenas noches-

-Descansa- te rindes ante el sueño poco a poco mirando por ultima vez la tierna imagen de Sam durmiendo apaciblemente, enredando sus piernas en tu cuerpo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ninguno de los personajes de icarly me pertenecen, las situaciones aquí descritas son ficción. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.**

**Este fanfic trata sobre relaciones chica-chica, si no gustas de eso, no leas. Y si queréis continuar leyendo pues aquí os lo dejo. **

**No estaba segura de cuantos años tenia el padre exactamente así que e improvisado, espero sus comentarios. Gracias por agregarme a su lista de favoritos y seguir esta historia.**

**Funeral**

Coronel Steven Shay 1968-2013

Siguen cayendo más lágrimas. La mayoría se ha marchado ya a causa de la lluvia. Spencer le acaricia el hombro y se excusa, su esposa e hijo le esperan en el auto. Carly asiente y se abrazan, a unos cuantos metros ve a Sam quien le susurra que se quede tranquilo, trajo la motocicleta que él le regaló, y se quedará con Carly hasta que esta se sienta mejor. Él sabe que es la única que puede sostener a su hermana en esos momentos.

Seattle está más gris y frío que nunca.

Carly recuerda el año que vivió junto a su padre en Italia, duele. Porque forjaron una estrecha relación esos doce meses. Y ahora… solo queda llorar. Por los años perdidos, por su padre, por ella misma, miles de pensamientos se juntan para generar más dolor. Recuerda como hace dos meses la llamó evidentemente feliz. Diciéndole que regresaría a casa, no le dijo por qué y ella estaba muy contenta con la noticia para ver entre líneas. Le habían detectado una afección cardíaca. Demasiado tarde, como siempre.

Continúa llorando. En la vida hay cambios bruscos y dolorosos, en su momento le dolió alejarse de sus amigos, ahora está agradecida por el tiempo que pudo pasar con él. Ya no está, su padre ha dejado de existir.

Algunos ex camaradas del coronel siguen de pie empapados, con poses solemnes y sus trajes oficiales. Le dan cierto espacio a la hija que yace de rodillas frente a la lápida de mármol. Truenos y relámpagos rasgan el cielo. Sigue lloviendo, y Carly tiembla.

Se pone de pie sintiendo las piernas flaquear, sus zapatos se hunden en el barro. Poco le importa. El cabello de Sam hace un peculiar contraste con el cielo gris. Se acerca hasta ella y la toma firmemente de la mano.

-Es hora de irnos- susurra la rubia. Ella solo asiente y se limpia inútilmente el rostro.

La conduce hasta la motocicleta, la lluvia cae precipitadamente limpiando los restos de maquillaje de sus rostros. Nada de eso importa. Enciende el motor, le pide a Carly que suba y se aferre a ella.

Avanzan a gran velocidad, inusualmente no hay mucho trafico, como Sam predijo el viento y la velocidad calman a su amiga y deja de sentir los espasmos en su cuerpo. Ahora solo la siente abrazarla fuertemente por la espalda. Hace mucho frío.

Abre la puerta con su llave maestra, Carly la mira y sonríe ausente. Acostumbrada a las habilidades de Sam. La ropa gotea y moja el piso de la pequeña sala. Se quitan los zapatos, Sam va a la cocina y pone a hacer algo de té, ese que a Carly tanto le gusta. Le ayuda a desvestirse, retira el vestido negro, y las medias.

-Quédate ahí si yo iré a traer toallas, están donde siempre?- Carly asiente y con voz débil alcanza a decir.

-Muchas gracias Sammy- la ve entrar a la habitación, Carly cierra las cortinas, porque le asustan los relámpagos que se dibujan en el cielo. Al poco tiempo la rubia vuelve y lleva puesta una camiseta holgada y el cabello menos húmedo. Le tiende una tibia toalla a la peli negro y una camiseta azul. Cuando termina de secarse y beber el té, se dejan caer en la cama. Carly se abraza a Sam y el llanto la invade nuevamente.

Carly se ha quedado dormida, Sam mira de reojo el reloj despertador. 5:47 pm, afuera aun llueve el silencio es interrumpido por la lluvia golpeando violentamente las ventanas. Odia ver a Carly sufrir, detesta los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, Dios sabe que vendería su alma por no verla así.

Suspira recordando el día en que se marchó a Italia, esa noche condujo por toda la ciudad, dándose cuenta que a partir de ese momento todo cambiaría, que probablemente nunca la volvería a ver, que esos lazos que habían formado se rompían para siempre, estaba equivocada, Freddy llegaría mañana por la tarde, cuando Carly regresó a su vida prometió nunca dejarla sola, se alegraba de que Benson viniera a apoyarla, ella no iría a trabajar en lo que resta de la semana, se quedaría con ella, hasta que comience a sanar. Quizá más tarde pediría comida, ahora solo queda abrazar a Carly y esperar a que despierte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ninguno de los personajes de icarly me pertenecen, las situaciones aquí descritas son ficción. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.**

**Este fanfic trata sobre relaciones chica-chica, si no gustas de eso, no leas. Y si queréis continuar leyendo pues aquí os lo dejo. **

**Este capitulo se sitúa antes de la muerte de Steven Shay, no es que siga un orden exacto ¿o si? no lo tengo claro, os avisaré al principio para que sea mas fácil de comprender, en los proximos capitulos veremos que ocurre en la semana libre de Sam y quizás un especial de noche buena, (las fechas concuerdan con la nuestra XD) **

**Lauxan, Megan Williams, Sakura Chan Aoi-Lopp Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia, si tenéis alguna sugerencia no dudéis en hacermela ;)**

* * *

**Gestos**

Sam había estado asfixiada por el trabajo las ultimas dos semanas, para colmo el móvil de Carly tenía serios problemas técnicos (según la dueña el aparato quiso tomar un baño en la lavadora) Así que habían estado completamente incomunicadas por catorce días, y si no fuese por algunos mensajes breves a través de Facebook diciendo te quiero o buenos días, hubiesen muerto de desesperación. Cuando el jefe de la rubia le dijo que se tomara una semana libre (y no es que el tipo fuera bondadoso y comprensivo, no, es que le debía seis días de vacaciones y sumándole la Noche buena…) Sam le sonrió y luego al darle la espalda el hombre regordete, le sacó el dedo corazón.

Llamó a la oficina de Carly emocionada, quedaron en verse en el café de siempre.

El Miércoles por la mañana Carly se vistió lo mas linda que pudo y se puso el perfume que tanto le gustaba a Sam. Al llegar al café, observó a su amiga haciéndole señas con una sonrisa radiante. Se abrazaron largo tiempo sin mediar palabra, pegándose lo máximo posible, atreviéndose a olfatear un poco el cuello y cabello de la rubia.

Carly le sonrió aliviada, la había echado mucho de menos

Se sentaron, Sam había puesto empeño en arreglarse, tenía un aire de rebeldía y sensualidad.

-Carly estás preciosa- sonríe extendiendo el brazo para tomar la mano de su acompañante.

-Oh gracias Sam tu también, te he extrañado- Carly rehúye la mirada de Sam.

-Yo también, hasta leí todos los antiguos correos, y sabes que leer no se me da muy bien, dime ¿tu teléfono está mejor?-

-Yo hice un altar con tus fotografías Puckett, y no, le he preguntado a Freddy y me ha dicho que…-Sam murmura insultos cuando escucha ese nombre.

-No le creas a ese, mira te compré algo- saca de su bolso una cajita negra atada con un fino listón blanco. Carly la coge y la abre con cuidado. Un teléfono. Que parece ser bastante caro, es incluso mejor que el que tenía, mejor que el de la propia Sam.

-Sam… yo… Dios, no debías- La rubia se encoje de hombros y le hace una seña a la camarera.

-Ya sé que estás pensando, no te preocupes no es tan caro, persuadí al tipo de la tienda para que me hiciera una rebaja- Y Carly sonríe al pensar en el posible significado de Persuadir.- Solo disfrútalo si, o si no te gusta ve a la tienda y dile a ese inútil que te lo cambie, pero no pienso pasar un día mas sin hablarte- Sam guarda silencio cuando llega la camarera. Carly le mira, sintiendo que su corazón va a explotar de felicidad.

-Tráiganos dos jugos de naranja y waffles para ambas por favor-

La mesera sonríe escribe el pedido y se marcha. Carly se remueve inquieta en la silla, coge valor y acaricia la mano de Sam por sobre la mesa. La rubia se sorprende, y sonríe enternecida debido al rubor en las mejillas de Carly.

-Sam, muchas gracias, me encanta… sabes que yo lo compraría pero, tras la boda de Spencer, mis ahorros… y no hemos vendido mucho en la galería- habla con cierta pena. Sam aprieta su mano cariñosamente y susurra.

-Ven dame un abrazo Shay- Carly se levanta emocionada chocando las caderas con la mesa en el proceso, la rubia la abraza fuertemente, y siente los cálidos besos de la morena en sus mejillas.

-Gracias Sam-susurra acariciándole la espalda. Y se prolonga el contacto quizás más de lo que debería, a ninguna de las dos parece importarle hasta que la mesera carraspea para llamar su atención. Toman asiento ligeramente sonrojadas y miradas brillantes. La comida está servida.

Carly observa a Sam y su sonrisa ladeada, le sorprende descubrir los tiernos gestos de Sam para con ella, le ha obsequiado un teléfono ¡Por Dios!, no podría ser más feliz.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ninguno de los personajes de icarly me pertenecen (si fuesen míos no lo transmitirían a esas horas, ni sería un programa para adolescentes o puede que si, venga chicos a que no os gustaría que... ok mejor no sigo) las situaciones aquí descritas son ficción. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.**

**Este fanfic trata sobre relaciones chica-chica, si no gustas de eso, no leas. Y si queréis continuar leyendo pues aquí os lo dejo.**

**Hacedme feliz dejando un review :)**

* * *

**Heridas**

Siente la pierna vibrar. Toma el móvil.

-Hey Sam como estás?

-Bien, quería preguntarte... estarás libre el fin de semana, quizá podríamos ir al nuevo restaurante italiano-

-Oh... lo siento Sam, unos compañeros me invitaron a salir, espera llamaré para cancelar vale?

-No, no canceles nada, otro día será , no hay problema, me necesitan, luego te llamo si,te quiero-

-De...- la rubia a colgado-acuerdo. Carly sabe que a herido a Sam, su tono de voz la delata y la huida rápida también.

-"Lo siento mucho"- suspira sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Remordimiento talvez.

.

.

.

Salen de la estación policial, Carly va al frente, camina rápidamente, evidentemente molesta

-Perdóname, cuando llegue a casa te pagaré- Carly se voltea y la mira severamente.

-En serio crees que eso es lo que me preocupa, Joder Samantha! estaba preocupada, te llamé toda la noche, toda la puta noche, no he pegado un ojo imaginándome lo peor y no tuviste la consideración de avisar que no podías ir, que preferías irte a emborrachar con tus amigos - Se limpia las lagrimas que humedecen su rostro.

-Yo... te juro que no sucederá de nuevo...- trata de tocar a su amiga y esta se aparta bruscamente.

-Ya estoy cansada! de que no te importe tu vida, o las demás personas, te importa una mierda como me siento yo con todo esto, y soy tan estúpida, estoy aquí, he venido a ayudarte porque te amo y a ti parece no importarte...- su voz se quiebra y aprieta los puños, dolida.

-Si me importa- susurra Sam- Ayer Pam llamó, ebria o algo peor, peleamos, luego estaba muy molesta no podía ir a tu casa como estaba, así que fui a un bar... lamento haberte metido en todo esto, me prometí que te mantendría fuera de mis líos, que no sería como antes, siempre lo arruino todo- Sam solloza- Es solo que no sabía a quien mas acudir, lastimé a la persona más importante...-siente como Carly la abraza fuertemente.

-Idiota, debiste llamarme inmediatamente- murmura la morena en medio del abrazo.

-Lo sé...- hunde el rostro entre el cuello de la otra chica-Carly...-

-¿Si?

-Lo siento.

-Olvídalo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ninguno de los personajes de icarly me pertenecen, las situaciones aquí descritas son ficción. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.**

**Este fanfic trata sobre relaciones chica-chica, si no gustas de eso, no leas. Y si queréis continuar leyendo pues aquí os lo dejo. **

**Creo que me ha quedado algo flojo, pero es necesario para el desarrollo de esta historia. Vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos. Muchas gracias a vosotros que dejais review, es emocionante abrir el correo y ver las notificaciones, si tenéis alguna petición especial hacedla, una situación, personaje, lo que queráis, consideradlo como mi regalo de Navidad, las peticiones valen únicamente en este capitulo. Sin más a leer!**

* * *

**Italia**

Hace dos meses que murió su padre, es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, estamos en Marzo, Carly ha mejorado bastante, poco a poco regresa el brillo en su mirada, va a la galería a las ocho regresa hasta las tres, (Las esculturas de Spencer han causado gran impacto Carly ha retomado lo de la pintura, el negocio prospera), se le ve más feliz, eso me alegra mucho. Me ascendieron, ahora soy supervisora del departamento, por lo que tengo mucho tiempo libre (me escapo en ocasiones o llego ligeramente tarde…) esos idiotas saben que no les conviene sublevarse o reclamar nada. La paga es buena, no es el trabajo de mis sueños pero genera ingresos.

Cenamos juntas todas las noches, el mes pasado tomamos (Carly me obligó a entrar) a un curso de cocina Italiana (si, vivió un año en Italia y solo aprendió a cocer espaguetis),algunas noches experimenta y trata de hacer pasta, cada vez le queda mejor , dice que le recuerda a su padre.

Comencé a ahorrar desde los 18, estudiaba y trabajaba medio tiempo. Carly me cuenta de Italia, su gastronomía, las calles, los recuerdos que tiene con su padre. Quiero llevarla ahí. Tengo la mitad de lo que costaría el viaje, no importa cómo, conseguiré el dinero, dejaré de comprar tanto jamón y comida rápida, quiero cumplir el sueño de Carly, lo sé soy débil, en todo lo relacionado con ella, pero cada vez que miro ese brillo en sus ojos, sé que cualquier esfuerzo vale la pena.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ninguno de los personajes de icarly me pertenecen, las situaciones aquí descritas son ficción. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.**

**Este fanfic trata sobre relaciones chica-chica, si no gustas de eso, no leas. Y si queréis continuar leyendo pues aquí os lo dejo. **

**Megan Williams: gracias por tus comentarios y mensajes, algun dia se cumplirá nuestro plan, yo llevaré las esposas (de terciopelo y rosas XD) para secuestrarla, tu piensa que mas nos podría ser util XD, no ya en serio, gracias por tus reviews espero que te guste.**

**Y a todos vosotros que seguís esta historia, espero que la disfruten, ahora a leer!**

* * *

**Juntas**

Se despierta asustada, el móvil vibra bajo su abdomen, ella y su maldita costumbre de dormir con el teléfono en la cama, sus pupilas se contraen dolorosamente ante el brillo de la pantalla, son las 12:27 am. Siente que le estrujaron el corazón cuando ve quien llama.

-¿Sam?- siente miedo, mucho miedo y Sam no le responde, solo escucha suspiros y movimientos. Finalmente habla, y se da cuenta que su amiga llora.

-Carly- dice con voz ahogada, la morena se despierta completamente, sus sentidos parecen activarse cuando Sam está en peligro.

-¿Dónde estás?- trata de sonar cariñosa, de ocultar el miedo que la recorre.

-En casa- dice tras unos segundos, como quien reúne fuerzas para hablar, Carly salta de la cama, conecta los auriculares al teléfono y comienza a vestirse a una velocidad impresionante, escucha a Sam sollozar, y siente como si la apuñalaran.

-¿Qué tienes Sam?- coges las llaves del automóvil y bajas las escaleras corriendo.

-Estoy cansada Carly, cansada de todo, de no ser nadie-la voz sale débil, como si llevase horas llorando- no hago nada bien- la rubia se ríe tristemente. Carly trata de desaparecer el nudo en su garganta y articular algo, entra al auto y lo pone en marcha.

-Lo sé Sam, es agotador, pero tú eres alguien, eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido, ¿sabes?-solloza, a ese punto no puede controlar el llanto- Eres increíble, tu, siempre te levantas, sé que puedes con esto Sam, yo creo totalmente en ti, sé que puedes superar esto- oye a Sam hipar.

-Creo que ya no puedo más Carls… ya no quiero, no quiero más tratamientos, no más visitas al Psiquiatra estoy harta- se estaciona frente al complejo de departamentos y baja rápidamente del auto. –Estoy harta de decepcionarte-

-No me decepcionas en lo absoluto Sam, yo te amo sabes- Sam solloza fuertemente.-Si es cierto, te amo, y por eso quiero que sepas que estaremos juntas, que yo… te apoyaré siempre, te sentirás mejor Sam- sube las escaleras con las lágrimas nublándole la visión.

-Tú estarías mejor sin mí, así no te preocuparía, mira, que te hice llorar, no es justo que…-Carly la corta.

-No Sam, te equivocas, no estaría bien sin ti, tu eres la persona más importante en mi vida-

-Carly…-

-Dime- llega jadeando hasta la puerta de Sam, saca la llave, pero no entra. Sam continúa llorando.

-Hoy… por poco y- silencio.

-Lo sé-

-Lo siento Carly-

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Sí, me vendría bien un abrazo tuyo- Carly se limpia las lágrimas del rosto y trata de serenarse. Introduce la llave y abre con cuidado.

Atraviesa la sala en penumbras. El corazón encogido, preparándose para verla…

-Exactamente dónde estás?-

-En el baño, ¿porque?-

-Espérame ahí-

-Que no Carly, no, no, no-Abre la puerta y la ve, la sorpresa en sus ojos, sonrojada por el llanto, está sentada en el suelo, tiene sangre en las manos y la pierna, el rostro pálido, Carly se acerca en silencio, con papel higiénico coge el bisturí y lo aparta. Sam lleva un bóxer y una camiseta muy grande purpura. Está en shock o algo así. Busca en el estante algo para limpiar a Sam, unas gasas y alcohol, le limpia cuidadosamente los dedos primero, la rubia se deja hacer y la mira asombrada, los labios entreabiertos. Las heridas en la pierna no son muy profundas, moja una gasa con alcohol y la pasa por las heridas que han dejado de sangrar, Sam no se queja ni emite sonido alguno, lagrimas caen sin control por el rostro de la morena, llora silenciosamente, cuando ve que está limpia, se endereza y le tiende la mano.

-Vamos a la cama- se sientan, y Sam salta sobre Carly en un abrazo desesperado. Y el verdadero llanto comienza, ambas lloran desconsoladamente, apretándose, palpándose para confirmar que aún están ahí, a pesar de todo, están juntas. Shay es la primera en calmarse, suspira y acaricia la espalda de la rubia, le duele la columna, están en una posición muy incómoda, suavemente se recuesta con Sam sobre ella, sollozando en su pecho.

Sam se limpia el rostro.

-Gracias…- murmura y tratando de no separarse sube hasta quedar frente a frente con Carly, la abraza por la cintura.-Tengo que ir al Psiquiatra Carls…-

-Yo te acompañaré- le sonríe, Sam trata de no llorar nuevamente. –Te amo Sam.- La mira fijamente, queriendo que comprenda el significado de sus palabras, poniendo su corazón en esa mirada, la rubia la mira con sorpresa.

-¿Aunque esté medio loca?- se acerca aún más, busca los ojos de Carly. Esta ríe suavemente y seca las lágrimas del rostro de Sam.

-No estás loca, estás enferma Sam- la rubia asiente.-Y te amo sin importar nada- dice entre lágrimas.

-Yo también te amo Carls como no tienes idea, eres lo único que me hace feliz, mi razón para vivir eres tú, pero… no es justo, que tus pases por estas cosas por mi culpa- susurra.

Carly la mira a los ojos.

-Estamos juntas en esto Sam- la toma del rostro suavemente y besa su mejilla con todo el amor que puede dar. Samantha cierra los ojos disfrutando el contacto, se miran a los ojos, descubriendo tantas cosas, como por inercia acercan sus rostros, y finalmente se besan en los labios, cariñosamente. No hay sorpresa, ni preguntas, ni palabras, porque en el fondo algo les dice que es así como deben ser las cosas, que es lo más normal del mundo. Sonríen al separarse. El cuerpo desbordando de emoción y nuevas sensaciones. Sam se abraza más a Carly. Esa noche las palabras sobran, porque ellas están juntas y es lo único que importa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Regreso, lamento el pequeño [jah! pequeño] retraso, me a ocurrido de todo estas ultimas dos semanas, hasta el módem había extraviado y... eso. Adiós vacaciones. T_T **

**Ahora a lo que entrasteis aquí. Os dejo el nuevo capitulo, trataré de actualizar mas seguido.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de icarly me pertenecen, las situaciones aquí descritas son ficción. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.**

**Este fanfic trata sobre relaciones chica-chica, si no gustas de eso, no leas. Y si queréis continuar leyendo pues aquí os lo dejo.**

* * *

**Karma**

Abre los ojos de golpe, la pierna le duele, como cientos de agujas incrustandose en el musculo. Se muerde los labios tratando de reprimir un quejido. Enfoca la vista en el reloj despertador, pequeño aparato endemoniado, marca las 5:08 AM. Trata de retirar la pierna de Carly con cuidado, el dolor aumenta y termina empujándola desesperadamente, solo quiere que deje de aplastar la suya. Las heridas se abrieron un poco. Suspira. Carly se acomoda en su pecho, está despierta, más bien la despertó, lo sabe por el ritmo de su respiración, que ya no es lento y uniforme. Siente el frío de la habitación en los pies, pero el calor que emana la morena la conforta. Le acaricia el cabello, se siente suave entre sus dedos. Le encanta el cabello de Carly, lacio, suave, oscuro... con olor a duraznos.

-Lo siento, te lastimé ¿no?- siente los labios de Carly moverse en su pecho, la sensación le parece muy curiosa.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada grave... yo te desperté, estamos a mano- dice cariñosamente.

Carly rie bajo.

-Si tienes razón, estaba soñando algo muy interesante- Sam mira su cabello esparcido sobre su cuerpo, pasa su mano por la espalda de la morena.

-¿Que soñabas?- Carly se abraza mas a ella, ya no puede verle el rostro.

-Sam... lo de anoche fue real ¿no?- el corazón le da un vuelco, no está segura de que viene a continuación, así que opta por hablar con honestidad.

-Si, todo... el beso también, ¿te arrepientes Carly?- desea no haber preguntado eso, postergar el momento de la verdad, para no sentirse tan vulnerable, tan nerviosa, demasiado tarde...

-No ¿y tú?- la voz de la pelinegro refleja miedo inseguridad. Sonríe.

-Para nada, me encantó- respira hondo es ahora o nunca- lo había estado esperando desde hace mucho- Ya está, las bases de la conversación están sentadas, para aclarar todo de una vez, los dedos de Carly se cuelan entre su blusa y acarician su abdomen suavemente, siente como si flotara.

-Yo también- Se percata de que su ritmo cardíaco es anormal. ¿Ella también que? ¿Le gustó el beso? ¿Lo había estado esperando? ¿Ambas? Carly se percata de su silencio y dudas aparentes. Aclara todo diciendo.

-Yo también te amo, de esa manera Sam- y siente que los ojos se le humedecen, Carly ha comprendido, el significado de sus palabras, de sus acciones. No podría estar más feliz.

-Me alegra, no tienes idea cuanto- se abrazan fuertemente, en silencio, no uno incomodo, no hay tension alguna, solo se abrazan. Poco a poco el sueño las envuelve. Sam medio consciente murmura.

-Karma...- recuerda la voz de Pam gritándole que algún día pagaría sus errores, el daño que causaba a los demás, sonríe burlonamente- "Estabas muy equivocada madre" mira a Carly una vez mas. No cree en el Karma, eso es seguro, porque si no, que haría ella con alguien tan maravilloso como Carly a su lado, no la merece. O puede que en una vida anterior haya sido una excelente persona... y lo que hizo en esta lo pagará en otra... Poco le importa, siempre y cuando tenga a Carly a su lado, cualquier cosa vale la pena. "Me pregunto que pasará ahora..." el sueño la vence.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ninguno de los personajes de icarly me pertenecen, las situaciones aquí descritas son ficción. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.**

**Este fanfic trata sobre relaciones chica-chica, si no gustas de eso, no leas. Y si queréis continuar leyendo pues aquí os lo dejo. **

**Una semana de retraso, no tengo perdón, lo sé. No tengo nada que decir en mi defensa XD**

**Vosotros que dejáis review:**

**Megan Williams: Siglos sin saber de tí, quería que me ayudaras un poco con este capítulo, que a mi parecer es lamentable y aghh mejor no sigo, solo... gracias por comentar y espero que no mueras de un infarto al leer esto. u_U **

**Sakura-Chan: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y me alegra que te guste la historia, espero no decepcionarte. Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.**

**Guest: Gracias! anima bastante saber que te gusta y por tomarte la molestia de dejar review, si la voy a continuar, no te preocupes y perdón por la tardanza.**

**Zucma-san: Que bueno que te gustó, a ver que opinas de este -_- gracias por comentar (por cierto tu ultima historia me robo el corazón T_T)**

**Chriz1989: Gracias por comentar :) espero que te guste este capitulo. Aun espero leer algo tuyo ;)**

**Si se me escapa alguien... lo siento, pero gracias a todos vosotros por comentar. **

* * *

**Libres**

Despierto antes que Sam y me dirijo hacia el baño abriéndome paso entre un mar de ropa y zapatos esparcidos por toda la habitación. Una vez en el baño regulo la temperatura del agua, tomo una ducha. Inmediatamente los músculos se relajan y me siento mejor. Saco el brazo y busco en la repisa blanca mi cepillo de dientes, ese que me guarda Sam cuando me quedo con ella. Cojo una toalla y salgo envuelta en ella.

En la habitación hace mucho frío y Sam está hecha un ovillo entre las sabanas azules, me pregunto cómo logra respirar en esa posición. Su cabello hace un bonito contraste con la tela.Ojalá algún día pueda pintarla así… con esa expresión pacífica y relajada. Me pongo unos vaqueros negros que me quedan flojos de las caderas y cortos. Peor es nada. A Sam le quedan estupendos, yo en cambio luzco ridícula. Me pregunto ¿dónde guarda las blusas? En el armario quizá. Me decido por una manga larga a cuadros rojos. No encuentro mi mochila de emergencia {esa que guarda ropa interior y artículos personales} quien sabe dónde la pudo haber tirado Sam, y no pienso robarle un sostén…

Así que tomo mi teléfono de la mesa de noche y voy a la cocina, me muevo con cuidado de no despertarla.

En la mesa de la sala tiene una gran cantidad de revistas apiladas y trozos de papel regados en el suelo, en que estará metida ahora mi rubia, sonrío, la cocina esta impecable, se nota que últimamente ha comido fuera, o peor aún, se ha saltado muchas comidas, me preocupa cuando deja de comer, generalmente es cuando peor está, su apetito desaparece por completo, y en comparación a la Sam devoradora de carne que conocí, es inevitable preocuparse. Así que le preparo un buen desayuno, para cuando sale de la habitación (con unos shorts demasiado cortos y el cabello en una cola de caballo, olor a jabón… joder Sam) La mesa ya está servida. Jugo, tocino, huevos, pan tostado, jalea, café, fruta y yogurt.

Sonríe al instante, no sé si es por la comida o por verme. Puede que por ambas, porque me abraza y me da un cálido beso breve con sabor a dentífrico. Correspondo gustosa, emocionada por esta familiaridad, porque está aquí abrazándome por la cintura, reposando su cabeza entre mi cuello y hombro, sintiendo su tibia respiración, se siente como… hogar.

-Huele delicioso Carls- me da un beso en la mejilla y nos sentamos a comer.

No hablamos mucho, bueno Sam no habla mucho, porque come como si no hubiese mañana, y responde mis preguntas con monosílabos y asentimientos, no me quejo, porque luce feliz, me sirvo más jugo esperando a que ella termine.

-Gracias- me mira a los ojos, y comprendo, que ese gracias es más que por la comida.

-No hay porque- le aprieto una mano cariñosamente, las tiene tibias. Sam lava los platos y yo pongo orden en el lugar, mientras cantamos lo que suena en la radio, a ambas nos encanta hacerlo, no saber que canción viene después, sorprendernos con música nueva, interesante (y siendo honestas, algunas son terribles, aun así las gritamos, improvisamos locas coreografías, las incorporamos al aseo) Ninguna de las dos sabemos que vendrá, que resultará de todo esto, de lo que estamos construyendo poco a poco. De las libertades que finalmente nos tomamos. Abrazos sorpresivos, besos de todo tipo, bromas y risas. Liberando esos sentimientos reprimidos por mucho tiempo…

Todo está limpio ahora, Sam se deja caer en el sofá (exagerando cansancio) con un gesto me invita a acompañarla. Me acomodo en su regazo.

-¿Irás a trabajar?- sus ojos azules me miran expectantes. Asiento.

-Quisiera no ir… pero hoy llegará un cliente importante, está muy interesado en mi trabajo- Sam me acaricia el cabello, el contacto me relaja.

-Eso es bueno, ¿A qué hora llega?-

-A las once…-

-Queda una hora entonces-

-Si pero debo ir a casa, recoger las llaves, ponerme mi ropa- suspiro con cansancio.

-Pero si te miras monísima con mi ropa- ríe sujetando mi mano.

-No me queda para nada- me abraza posesivamente.

-No te vayas, no ahora, debo tener algo que te quede…- su voz suena tan irresistible, habla muy bajo.

-No llevo sostén, no querrás que aparezca así frente a un viejo adinerado- rio bajo, pero Sam me lanza una mirada, con los ojos brillantes… esa mirada… Por Dios… jamás la había visto… en ella. Me besa acariciando mis labios, siento su cálida lengua chocando en mis labios, cuando nuestras lenguas se juntan, reprimo un gemido. Me siento sobre sus piernas, sin romper el beso, las manos de Sam se cuelan entre la blusa, sus dedos recorren mi abdomen, provocando escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo. Mis labios saborean su cuello, escucho suspiros y ella murmura cosas incomprensibles. A este punto estoy tan excitada que no lo pienso mucho cuando Sam me susurra que me quite la blusa, al igual que ella me la saco de un tirón. Siento la cara (y otros lugares) arder. Dedicamos un momento para mirarnos. Es curioso que hasta este punto sienta vergüenza…

-Wow Carly… eres preciosa- dice Sam entre besos.

-¿P…puedo?- Sam sonríe y asiente. Se recuesta en el sofá mientras beso su cuello y desciendo poco a poco hasta sus pechos. A la mierda la vergüenza. La siento retorcerse bajo mi cuerpo, me pega más a ella, acaricia mi cabello, dice mi nombre con voz ahogada cuando los beso, los muerdo. La rubia me coge de las caderas y con una maniobra rápida acaba encima de mí. Sus besos abarcan mucha piel, traza rutas por mi abdomen con sus manos y labios.

-Te amo Carly- me mira a los ojos con mucha ternura, dejando un poco de lado el deseo que hay en ellos.

-Yo también Sam, más que a nada- y nos besamos nuevamente, sintiendo nuestros cuerpos tan cerca, piel contra piel. Sus caricias se vuelven más tiernas, me abraza delicada y protectoramente.

-Tu teléfono está sonando- susurra mientras se quita sobre mí.

Lo saco de mi bolsillo. Un mensaje nuevo.

Spencer: "Carly date prisa estamos esperándote"

-Rayos, es tarde- miro a Sam, no hay molestia en su rostro, ni tristeza.

-Ve- me sonríe- es importante así que ve- me pasa la blusa que quedó en el suelo y se coloca la suya.

-Lo siento yo… de veras quería continuarlo- miro la alfombra con interés. Sam alza mi rostro suavemente.

-No es tu culpa, si, no estés triste ni nada de eso, tendremos muchas ocasiones para continuarlo si, con esto me basta por hoy- me da un beso en los labios.

-Gracias Sam te amo tanto…- la abrazo fuertemente y me despido mientras corro hacia la puerta. Escucho su grito en las escaleras.

-TE AMO CARLY, TE ESPERO PARA CENAR- sonrío. Se siente tan bien todo esto, ser libre de decirle lo que sea a Sam, de hacer el amor con ella. Momento. Oh… por Dios. Estuvimos a punto de… termino riéndome dentro del auto, así que a eso se refería con lo de la cena.

Pulso el número dos, Sam en marcado rápido, responde al instante.

-Ni lo dudes, nos vemos a las siete, yo llevo el postre- Sam suelta una carcajada al otro lado.

-Tú serás mi postre- ambas reímos.

-Ok rubia pervertida-

-Y mira quien lo dice… se te hace tarde cup cake-

-Mmm bien, nos veremos entonces, cuídate, te amo-

-Lo haré y mejor enciende el auto que Spencer te va a matar- obedezco, escucho el sonido de un beso y Sam cuelga.

Esta noche tiene que ser especial.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ninguno de los personajes de icarly me pertenecen, las situaciones aquí descritas son ficción. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.**

**Este fanfic trata sobre relaciones chica-chica, si no gustas de eso, no leas. Y si queréis continuar leyendo pues aquí os lo dejo. **

* * *

**¡Al fin! Y es que actualizar se me hace un logro personal con lo ocupado que ha sido este ultimo mes, pero gracias por vuestros comentarios, por seguir esta historia y no os aburro mas con explicaciones. Ojalá guste.**

* * *

**Manos**

_ Manos que se cuelan bajo la mesa, acariciándose lentamente, traspasan la ropa, recorren piel y comparten calor. Manos que provocan gemidos y exaltaciones. _

Freddy las mira curioso mientras toma un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Tienes algo Carly? Estas toda roja…-

-C…calor, yo umm- Sam se ríe escandalosamente sin apartar su mano de entre las piernas de la morena.

-Tienes calor Carls, deberíamos ir al tocador- Carly cierra las piernas de golpe y le lanza una mirada asesina a la rubia que lucha por contener la risa.

-No… Sam, Freddy viajo horas solo para vernos, no podemos perder ni un minuto…- el chico ríe un poco al notar la extraña actitud de su amiga.

-No exageres, Sam acompáñala ¿si?- la rubia sonríe con malicia rozando la húmeda ropa interior de Carly y retira la mano dispuesta a ponerse de pie.

-Ya oíste a Freddo- Carly siente sus piernas flaquear cuando intenta levantarse. Sam la toma de la mano y caminan lentamente entre el abarrotado local.

-Sam me vas a matar…-susurra Carly apresurando el paso.

-Anda di que no lo estás disfrutando- murmura acercándose al oído de su acompañante, rozándolo con los labios. Entran al baño de damas. "Mierda" piensa Sam cuando ve a unas niñas y a su madre lavándose las manos, han frustrado sus planes de hacer un par de cosas con Carly.

La morena se lava el rostro, las manos, se acomoda el cabello y ríe al ver la frustración en el rostro de su amiga, parece un niño, de brazos cruzados lanzando miradas homicidas a la pobre mujer, que la mira asustada. Al cabo de unos minutos se marchan dejándolas solas.

A sus espaldas Sam se acerca para abrazarla, rodea su cintura cariñosamente. Se derrite ante el contacto cargado de ternura. Echa su cabeza hacia atrás, siente los pequeños besos en su cuello.

-Te amo Carly-la abraza un poco más fuerte- pero por favor, no te pongas esas faldas tan cortas… sabes que soy débil-

-Vale, no las vuelvo a usar, jamás-

-No… eh… puedes usarlas cuando salgamos solo las dos, sin el idiota de Freddy mirándote así…-

-¿Le vamos a decir?- Carly se gira para mirarla a los ojos. No hay duda en ellos. Sam sonríe.

-Sí, no esta noche, pero quizá mañana, entre más pronto se entere de que eres mía mejor-

-¿Tuya?- finge molestia. La rubia comienza a titubear.

–Era broma Sam, te he dado lo más valioso que tengo- le coge la mano y la coloca sobre su corazón, espera a que esta haga alguna broma, porque está tocándole un poco el seno izquierdo. Pero la broma nunca llega.

Un abrazo, un beso y un "gracias" susurrado.

Caminan hasta la mesa. Freddy ha comenzado a comer sin ellas. Las mira con un gesto de disculpa, Carly asiente comprensiva. Se sientan juntas, muy juntas.

-¿Estás mejor?- Ella se encuentra con los ojos de la rubia. Sonríe.

-Mucho mejor- la mano de Sam atrapa la suya, suavemente, transmitiéndole muchas cosas.

_Manos que curan heridas, que brindan amor, apoyo y protección, manos que bailan al compás de sentimientos y promesas. Manos entrelazadas anhelando un futuro juntas._


	14. Chapter 14

**Ninguno de los personajes de icarly me pertenecen, las situaciones aquí descritas son ficción. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.**

**Este fanfic trata sobre relaciones chica-chica, si no gustas de eso, no leas. Y si queréis continuar leyendo pues aquí os lo dejo.**

**...Solo diré que prometo actualizar muy, muy pronto lo juro, gracias por leer esta historia y comentar. Os adelanto el nombre del ****próximo ****capitulo: Otro cielo. Haganme saber sus opiniones dejando review :) Megaaaaaaaaaaan tu pequeña hermana está flotando en una burbuja rosa y en parte es gracias a ti.**

**Ignorad eso. Ahora disfruten este intento de historia.**

* * *

**Noche Buena**

Alguien azota la puerta.

"Sam"

-Spencer…- su hermano está metido en una maraña de luces navideñas y papel decorativo.-Trata de no ahorcarte con eso mientras abro la puerta ¿sí?-

-No te preocupes hermanita ya casi termino- le lanza una mirada preocupada, pero da media vuelta antes que Sam rompa la puerta.

-Hey cálmate- la rubia tiene copos de nieve en el cabello y el rostro sonrojado debido al frío.

-Es que no tienes idea de lo frío que está ahí fuera y olvidé mi abrigo… oh por Dios- sus ojos azules muestran sorpresa, se da una palmada en el rostro.

-Que sucede- mira la bolsa que sostiene la otra chica- ¿has traído el vino?- y sabe la respuesta por el gesto de culpabilidad de Sam.

-Eh…-

-¡Sam!-

-Es que había una gran oferta de bocadillos de jamón, compré dos bandejas y hacía tanto frío que vine corriendo, lo siento Carly lo olvidé…- la morena bufa.

-Y porque solo traes una bandeja- alza una ceja mirándola acusatoriamente.

-Me comí la otra…- dice en un susurro que Carly alcanza a escuchar, rueda los ojos.

-Dame eso, iré por tu abrigo y vas a comprar el vino ¿vale? Sam ¿estás escuchándome?-

-Yo.. eh si, si comprar el vino, voy a ayudar a Spencer con eso, se está poniendo morado- se sacude la nieve del cabello y entra. La calidez del lugar la conforta, Carly desaparece en una habitación buscando su abrigo seguramente. La sala está llena de luces, muérdago y unas flores brillantes hechas por Spencer. El mayor de los Shay le mira desde el suelo suplicante.

Cinco minutos. Es todo lo que necesitó para liberar a Spencer y colocar las benditas luces en el árbol. A veces duda de la capacidad física y mental del hermano de Carly. La esposa de este, aparece con un pequeño en brazos y otro niño rubio demandando atención. Los ve con una sonrisa. Al final no importa si Spencer este medio loco o no, tiene una bonita familia… Mary, Timothy y el pequeño Otis. Se pregunta si ella y Carly algún día… no es que esté inconforme con lo que tienen ahora, pero le gustaría algo más formal, no formal no, estable quizás. Carly interrumpe sus pensamientos tendiéndole un abrigo un una bufanda.

-¿Ya llegó Freddy?- Sam admira lo hermosa que está Carly con ese vestido negro corto y el maquillaje natural que la hace ver dulce y al mismo tiempo sexy.

-Aún no, ¿necesitas que compre algo más aparte del vino?-

-No, todo está casi listo- le acomoda la bufanda y le da un beso en la mejilla.-No tardes mucho-

-Ya vuelvo- sonríe.

A los pocos minutos Freddy llega acompañado de su novia, una chica pelirroja aproximadamente de su misma edad y mirada compasiva.

-Carly- se abrazan- ella es Susan, Susan ella es Carly-

-Mucho gusto, Freddy habla mucho sobre ti, solía mirar su show- todos ríen.

-Un placer Susan pasen- Freddy la retiene un momento.

-Mamá te envía unas cuantas tartas de manzana-

-Oh… es muy amable-en voz baja agrega- ¿las has probado ya?-

-Si hice que me diera un trozo para comprobar que no estuvieran envenenadas-

-Entonces colócalas en aquella mesa-

-De acuerdo, oye ¿y Gibby?- Carly le ve algo triste.

-No pudo viajar, está enfermo- Freddy asiente- será el próximo año…-

-Bien… iré a dejar esto- carga las bolsas con comida y se reúne con su novia que le hace pucheros a Otis.

Un aroma exquisito le llega, camina hasta la cocina, Spencer mete un bol de papas al microondas.

-Wow huele delicioso ¿tú las hiciste?-

-No, fue Mary, yo ayudé con la ensalada mira- le extiende una bandeja de aluminio con vegetales frescos cortados en divertidas formas- colorido no crees-

-Se ve genial-

-Como están las cosas entre Sam y tú-

-Bien, es increíble lo rápido que han pasado las cosas…-suspira observando el bol girar dentro del microondas.

-Si…- el lanza una rápida mirada a su esposa e hijos- por eso tienes que aprovechar cada momento Carly, hacer que valga la pena- le acaricia el cabello suavemente- pregúntaselo hoy, ella te ama no saldrá corriendo ni nada…-

-No es eso… es que y si no quiere un compromiso como…-

-No puedes saberlo si no se lo preguntas-

-Tienes razón- se abrazan.

* * *

Samantha Puckett entra a la tienda violentamente, el frío viento se introduce en la habitación. Ahí, tras el mostrador un hombre de rasgos asiáticos le sonríe a medias. Se coloca las gafas mientras rebusca en un anaquel desordenado. El aire está cargado con olor a cigarro y canela. Sam atraviesa el lugar fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Dime que está listo- el hombre alza la vista sosteniendo una cajita entre manos. Con parsimonia apaga el cigarro en la mesa. Vacía la taza con un gran y sonoro sorbo a su té.

-Perfecto… perdona las molestias- le extiende la cajita ella puede ver los dedos oscurecidos por el tabaco y las uñas dañadas debido a su oficio. Comprueba el contenido con un vistazo rápido.

-Gracias, Feliz navidad Lee-

-Ese no es mi nombre y lo sabes- la rubia ríe- Feliz navidad, ahora lárgate, es tu culpa que esté trabajando en Noche Buena-

-Oh vamos, a penas y son las siete, tu familia puede esperar unos cuantos minutos no?-

Takasu la ve desaparecer entre la nieve.

-No tengo familia…ya no - susurra a la nada.

Despacio apaga las luces de su negocio, asegura bien la puerta y se pierde en las concurridas y frías calles de Seattle.

* * *

No tiene claro si fue por la cantidad de comida que ingirió o las misteriosas tartas de Freddy que ahora tiene un terrible dolor de estómago y ganas de devolver todo. Corre desesperadamente hasta el retrete, maldiciendo su glotonería y a la señora Benson. Vomita. Mucho mejor. Nada que un poco de enjuague bucal no resuelva. Regresa con una sonrisa radiante al comedor. Todos lucen bastante enfermos en realidad.

Sussan salva la noche con unas capsulas blancas efervescentes. El alivio es general, hasta el pequeño Ottis ha dejado de llorar.

- Nos has salvado amor- susurra Freddie abrazándola.

-Tu madre puede llegar a ser malvada- su novio le mira con cierta pena.

-A ti te ama, el odio es con Carly...- la morena lo fulmina con la mirada. Sam la secunda, está por agredir a Benson cuando Spencer aparece chocando las palmas y un gracioso sombrero rojo con un cascabel en la punta.

-Hora de abrir los regalos- se sientan alrededor del excéntrico árbol de Navidad, tiene un aire como de Tim Burton, torcido, con adornitos de cera y cintos colgantes. Cada quien tomas los regalos que ha comprado dispuestos a entregarlos.

Sam los ve desde la cocina, ha entregado sus regalos excepto el más importante, el de Carly. La ve con esa sonrisa tierna mientras examina la ropa miniatura que le ha comprado a su sobrino. Es sin lugar a dudas la mejor navidad de su vida (dejando de lado la intoxicación por las tartas) todo ha estado increíble, la comida, el aroma a galletas que flota en el departamento, incluso la decoración está original. Pero lo que más la impresiona es esas personas a tres metros de ella. Son como una familia. Algo loca, que pelean seguido –ok ella y Freddie pelean- pero una familia al fin y al cabo. No se había dado cuenta… de lo mucho que anhelaba esa sensación, de calidez, amor, y ahora estaba acostumbrándose tanto a todo eso. Y Carly… por Dios. Con tan solo una sonrisa suya, le hace creer que todo va bien.

-Ven Sam tomémonos una foto con Otis- no le puede negar nada.

Saca la bandeja con galletas del horno y esconde cuatro en sus bolsillos antes de ponerlas sobre la mesa y que todos caigan como buitres.

Carly tiene al pequeño en brazos, Spencer con el abrigo azul que su esposa le obsequió y la boca llena, se posiciona para sacar las fotografías. Se ríen cuando ven los resultados. Ambas dándole un beso en las mejillas, Sam jugando con sus manitas, Ellas besándose y Otis mirando confundido a su papá.

A media noche se retiran, Spencer carga a su primogénito, completamente dormido, a su lado Mary agradece la invitación, Freddie de la mano de Susan se marchan también.

El departamento luce extrañamente vacío y desordenado. Sam se deja caer en el sofá, Carly la imita recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Gracias Carly, te esforzaste mucho esta noche, todo estuvo perfecto- la abraza un poco.-Oh, lo olvidaba, espérame… tengo tu regalo por aquí, se pone de pie con cuidado, en el perchero está su abrigo, del cual extrae un paquetito. Vuelve a la cómoda posición al lado de Carly.

-Toma, espero que te guste-le dice sonrojada, con una leve sensación de nervios y ansiedad.

Retira la cinta con cuidado y abre la cajita.

-Es hermoso Sam…- es un delicado brazalete de plata con una placa que tiene grabado "Gracias". La peli negro lo examina de cerca. Siente que el corazón le va a estallar de un momento a otro.- Muchas gracias, me encanta- le pide ayuda para colocárselo con un gesto, mientras retiene las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos de emoción.

-Gracias…- la voz le sale a medias.

-A ti...-Sam vacila un momento mirando el piso- Gracias por haber cambiado mi vida, me has ayudado todo este tiempo, me has hecho mejor persona Carly y… yo estos últimos meses he sido tan feliz es todo gracias a ti- se abrazan fuertemente, dejando correr unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Yo tengo algo para ti también- De su pantalón saca una cajita roja y se la entrega. Sus ojos azules se abren con sorpresa.

-¿Sam te gustaría que viviésemos juntas?- la rubia toma el par de llaves que cuelgan de un emparedado de plástico miniatura.

-Por supuesto que si Carls- le sonríe ampliamente y se abalanza sobre ella. La besa por todas partes, sus dientes chocan y ambas ríen. Sam carga a Carly hasta el dormitorio. La deposita con cuidado en la cama, acariciándola con sus manos, comparten un beso largo que las deja sin aire.

Desciende a su cuello besándolo, lamiéndolo, dando pequeños mordiscos provocando que la morena suspire y acaricie su abdomen por debajo de la blusa. Se desnudan mutuamente, despacio, disfrutando el momento, mirándose a los ojos entre cada caricia. Gimiendo, tratando de acercarse lo máximo posible a la otra, sienten sus pieles calientes rozarse, unirse en una danza única, que solo les pertenece a ellas.

Jadeando Carly se deja caer al lado de Sam, quien cubre con una manta a ambas y se pega más a su morena abrazándola por la espalda.

-Eso ha sido…- respira profundamente tratando de normalizar su ritmo cardíaco- Estupendo-

-Si… -se gira sin separarse del abrazo, para verla a los ojos- Te amo-

-Yo también te amo- le da un suave beso en los labios mientras el sueño se apodera de sus cuerpos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ninguno de los personajes de icarly me pertenecen, las situaciones aquí descritas son ficción. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.**

**Este fanfic trata sobre relaciones chica-chica, si no gustas de eso, no leas. Y si queréis continuar leyendo pues aquí os lo dejo. **

**Aquí está el capitulo, como prometí. Espero que esto compence mis largas ausencias. Gracias por comentar.**

* * *

**Otro cielo**

Una llovizna cae sobre Seattle, la ciudad parece una gran pintura difuminándose en tonos fríos. Extrañamente sus oídos no captan el sonido del tráfico a su derecha, sigue caminando por la acera mirando ocasionalmente sus botas, el chapoteo que provocan al contacto con el agua. Disfruta esa sensación de frío invadirle en cuerpo, el leve entumecimiento en sus manos y ver su aliento escapar de su boca. Cientos de gotitas la mojan un poco más, agarra con fuerza la bolsa con los cupcakes que recién compró y apresura el paso, faltan cuatro bloques más para llegar a casa. Una pantalla de comerciales anuncia la hora en letras amarillas 5:34 pm. Un peatón roza su hombro, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para desestabilizarla pero la sorprende, puesto que va distraída. Por fin cede ante el frío y decide cerrar bien el jersey y colocarse la capucha, acerca la mano derecha para calentarla con su respiración sin obtener buenos resultados. Suspira, continúa caminando de manera automática, recorriendo esas calles que se han vuelto parte de su vida, dejando que su mente huya hacia otra parte, que se cuele a ese otro cielo que comparte con Carly.

Llevan un año viviendo juntas, en el departamento de Carly porque era más grande, y el suyo le traía muchos malos recuerdos. Un año… cargado de nuevas sensaciones, descubriéndose, conociéndose aún mejor que antes. Y transcurren surreales, despertar con Carly a su lado cada mañana, compartir duchas en ocasiones, los turnos para hacer el desayuno, despedirla con un beso cada día, a la misma hora, su trabajo, las ansias de llegar a casa, comprar algo en el camino para sorprenderla, los paseos nocturnos por las calles, las cenas que terminan en la cama haciendo el amor, cuando se derrumba y Carly está ahí para sostenerla y susurrarle que todo irá bien, los pequeños detalles tan suyos que hacen que una jornada de duro trabajo valga la pena, porque tras esa puerta siempre está ella, a veces cocinando, otras saltándole encima dispuesta a follarla en el mismísimo pasillo, o contándole como ha ido su día, escuchándola, demostrándole cada día su amor, las pequeñas discusiones domesticas sobre quien dejó el grifo abierto, o por qué no avisó que llegaría tarde, disputas que terminan en risas y disculpas susurradas. Las películas que ven los viernes por la noche en el sofá, los domingos que cuidan a Timoty y Otis, el cuerpo tibio de Carly abrazándola protectoramente, su desnuda silueta al amanecer, su comida italiana, sus pinturas, y el día siguiente. No puede evitar pensar que lo que tiene ahora es como otro cielo, rutinario y a la vez maravilloso, a sus 23 años por fin tiene estabilidad, un verdadero hogar, una familia, amor, comprensión, apoyo y a Carly.

Sube las escaleras, llega a su puerta azul con el número 67 en una placa dorada, saca las llaves de su pantalón y abre con cuidado.

Ahí está ella, de espaldas, con el teléfono que le regalo hace dos años sobre la mesa mientras la limpia, moviendo los pies al compás de la música, esa música, que no sabe de dónde saca, y levanta las palmas y aplaude, canta en voz baja pero alcanza a escuchar "Tu cambi tuta la mia vita" Y no puedes evitar tararear ella también esas canciones, aunque no tenga ni puta idea de lo que dicen. Porque vale la pena llegar a casa y escucharla cantar, desafinar algunas veces, Y que la abrace emocionada cada que le canta algo de Andrea Bocelli porque ¡vamos! hasta comienzan a gustarle algunas, bueno en realidad muchas, y más si son aquellas que ella le ha traducido o pone cada vez que limpia el departamento.

Se pone ropa seca Carly la espera en la cocina con una taza de chocolate caliente y los cupcakes en una bandeja.

-Te extrañe- sonríe.

-Yo más- le saca la lengua juguetona- ¿Qué tal tu día?- sopla su bebida para enfriarla y no acabar con quemaduras de segundo grado en la boca. Carly le da un mordisco a su cupcake y el placer se dibuja en su rostro.

-Oh Sam- mastica- están deliciosos, y hoy vendí cuatro piezas-ríe cogiendo otro de la bandeja para ponerlo a salvo de las garras de la rubia, está la mira sonriente.

-Wow genial, hay que celebrarlo-

-¿No lo estamos haciendo ya?-

-No me refería a este tipo de celebración-le lanza una mirada pícara, Carly ríe.

-Tengo algo en el horno Sam…-

-Vale, dame un abrazo entonces que muero de frío- el cuerpo suave de Carly la reconforta, su aroma a jabón y duraznos. Podría pasar toda su vida así, flotando en el otro cielo. Ese que componen Carly, ella, el departamento, las avenidas de Seattle y esa lluvia insistente mojándolo todo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lo he conseguido. Me disculpo por haceros esperar y es probable que alguno de vosotros me odiéis por este capitulo. Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y por seguir esta historia. Os prometo que la voy a continuar en cuanto pueda.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a tí Lore, por ser tan jodidamente linda persona y lo mucho que me has ayudado (y soportado) todo este mes . Te quiero guapa.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de icarly me pertenecen, las situaciones aquí descritas son ficción. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.**

**Este fanfic trata sobre relaciones chica-chica, si no gustas de eso, no leas. Y si queréis continuar leyendo pues aquí os lo dejo.**

* * *

**Preocupaciones Y Propuestas**

A pesar de las bromas que haga ella, o cuantas veces intente animarla. Las facturas siguen ahí, acumulándose, cartas del banco anunciándole que están a punto de perder la galería. Sam la abraza por detrás y por un instante todo parece solucionado, hasta que la suelta y vuelve a sentarse, a sumar, restar y dividir. Deudas que deben ser pagadas a fin de mes, el alquiler aumenta muy seguido y no tienen suficientes ingresos, últimamente ha sido Samantha quien ha cargado con la mayoría de los gastos, se siente fatal con eso, como una carga. Por más que ella le diga que no tiene problema en hacerlo. No es justo.

Por eso la oferta del señor Hoover le parece tan tentadora y como caída del cielo. Discuten la posibilidad con Spencer de mudarse a Nueva York, reabrir la galería en el centro comercial de este hombre, y dar clases en el instituto de Arte y cultura. Es como si le pusiesen su sueño de toda la vida en una bandeja de oro. Su hermano está emocionado con la idea, la reunión termina luego de dos horas discutiendo los términos.

Cuando llega a casa Sam la espera extrañada, comiendo palomitas acarameladas en el sofá. Sabe que no trabajan los domingos y nunca tienen reuniones así de repentinas con ningún cliente, algo dentro de ella le dice que Carly trae malas noticias.

La escucha atentamente, sin interrumpirla en ningún momento, ve como su mirada se ilumina cuando habla de la nueva galería y de impartir clases de arte. Y en el fondo lo sabe… que Carly ya ha tomado una decisión. Le sonríe como puede.

-Es lo que siempre has querido…- Carly asiente.-No puedo mudarme a Nueva York Carly…- deja la frase en el aire.

-Esto es muy difícil Sam, créeme, no sé qué hacer, no puedo obligarte a abandonar tu trabajo por mí, pero no quiero alejarme de ti- se pasa las manos por el rostro frustrada.

-Carly- Sam la mira a los ojos con seriedad- No abandones tus sueños- sus ojos se humedecen ligeramente pero trata de ser fuerte por Carly.- Vete, has realidad tus sueños, yo estaré bien, te visitaré de vez en cuando- sonríe sin poder contener el llanto, la otra solo se cubre el rostro con las manos llorando en silencio. El teléfono suena una, dos, tres, cuatro veces… Finalmente es Carly quien se pone de pie y contesta. Sam va a la habitación, trata de contener el llanto, de calmarse un poco. Sale al balcón cerrando la puerta tras de sí, con un cosquilleo en la lengua, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo la necesidad de un cigarrillo. Ahoga un sollozo en su garganta. Del bolsillo de su pantalón saca una paleta de limón, la saborea y su ropa se humedece poco a poco. Ha llegado el momento… el paisaje que se extiende ante sus ojos le da un poco de paz. Edificios confundiéndose con la lluvia. No puede detener a Carly. El frío que siente en esos momentos nada tiene que ver con la temperatura ambiental o el estar completamente empapada. Está separándose de Carly, de una manera que nunca imaginó. ¿Por qué no acompañarla? Honestamente su trabajo le importa una mierda. Pero está consciente (tanto que hasta duele) de que ella merece a alguien mejor. No tiene nada grandioso que ofrecerle. Es su sueño y ella está huyendo cobardemente. Dejándola ir, tratando de escabullirse, ignorando todas sus promesas de "lucharé por ella". Y le duele, profundamente ser tan idiota y cobarde. En su garganta se forma un nudo doloroso. La paleta se le desliza de la boca, mientras el verdadero llanto, ese que la asfixia y hace temblar, finalmente llega.


	17. Chapter 17

**ICarly no me pertenece. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y si lo hiciera... moriría de hambre debido a la asombrosa regularidad con la que subo capítulos recientemente. Perdón por eso, muchos de ustedes han agregado esta historia a favoritos, o han puesto alertas, comentado... les debo una disculpa por la tardanza, no tengo excusas. No tenia la inspiración necesaria, y prefiero no subir, a poner algo hueco o con prisas y muchas fallos (no es como que no los tenga o que este capitulo tenga sentido XD pero al menos... ok olvidadlo) Háganme saber sus opiniones. **

* * *

**Quiero estar contigo**

Está subiendo al taxi, cierra las cortinas cuando el automóvil amarillo se pierde en la esquina.

Una semana ha pasado. Y a penas han hablado. Ella ha vuelto del trabajo a altas horas de la noche y lo ha hecho adrede. Han estado evitando el tema, agazapándolo en ese rincón del cual saben pronto tiene que salir. Y Sam ni siquiera ha pensado o no ha querido pensar mucho sobre el tema. Porque cuando se le cruza la idea de alejarse de Carly algo se rompe en su interior, ese dolor mengua su determinación de dejarla libre. Sabe que está siendo idiota, y quizás Carly también porque aun no lo hablan y la morena se ha pasado esos días callada, le ha mirado de esa manera, en la que se nota que tiene algo que decirle pero al final se lo calla. Se ha mantenido fuerte hasta ese día, en el que la posibilidad se hace cada vez mas real. Carly va a Nueva York, a verificar el local, tal vez a buscar un nuevo departamento, sin ella. Se desliza hasta el frío suelo. Respirando con dificultad. Sabe lo que viene luego de eso.

No puede llorar, al menos aun no, porque Carly va a volver, solo irá a chequear las cosas por allá y volverá. Estará lejos una semana solamente, para luego irse definitivamente y ella quedará pudriéndose sola, enojada con el mundo y las cosas serán como antes, como antes de Carly. Suspira. A quien va a engañar, nada será como antes. No quiere ser esa persona nuevamente, vacía, distante, miserable. Carly mejoro su vida en todas las maneras posibles. Y no es que se haya acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que una vida sin ella le resulte imposible de imaginar. No es eso. Tiene bastante idea de cómo serían las cosas. El asunto es que finalmente ha conocido la felicidad, el amor, y no es color de rosa, llena de unicornios y suspiros enamorados, es Carly y esa convivencia, es confianza, interés mutuo, respeto, amistad, es Carly sonriéndole, apoyándola, llenando con su dulzura esos abismos en su alma, curándola… amándola como nadie la ha amado antes.

-Soy una estúpida con suerte… y ahora estoy arruinando todo-

Coge el teléfono y marca rápidamente el numero de Cat.

-Hola?-

-Sam…?-

-Soy idiota-

-No, no lo eres-

-Estoy alejando a Carly-

-Entonces retiro lo dicho- escucha las risas de la peliroja. Luego de una breve pausa pregunta- Por qué?-

-No lo sé en realidad... creo que tengo miedo, de no poder hacerla feliz, de que un día despierte y se de cuenta de la mierda de persona que tiene al lado, y se vaya, joder no podría soportarlo… Y ella es un ángel, es lo mas hermoso que he conocido, no la merezco, no quiero dañarla…-

-Lo estas haciendo ahora sabes? La vi el otro día saliendo del trabajo, había estado llorando, ahora veo porque. Ella te ama; Solo hace falta ver como te mira, han pasado cuantos? Dos, cuatro años desde que comenzaron a salir? Y ella aun te mira de esa forma…

-Pero-

-No, cállate, creo que ya es tiempo de que solucionen eso- Sam se sorprende de escuchar a Cat hablando así, es tan distinta a la apacible y soñadora Cat que ha conocido, debe estar hablando muy en serio- Alguna vez ella te ha dicho que no la haces feliz?-

-No-

-Y entonces? Como puedes estar tan segura? Joder Sam te estas ahogando en un vaso con agua, estas dañando a ambas por tus estúpidas inseguridades, por tus miedos, estas preocupándote por cosas que puede que jamás sucedan, estas alejando al amor de tu vida, a esa persona que estuvo ahí cuando más la necesitabas! Ella te salvo Samantha, la amas, ella te ama, ninguna de las dos será feliz si se separan, si botan todo esto que han construido juntas-

-Tienes razón-

-Lo sé, asi que… QUE DEMONIOS ESPERAS! Mueve tu trasero y ve por ella!-

-Necesito que vengas y hagas mi maleta te espero en el aeropuerto-

-Espera no! Como…? Sam?- Cat sonrió, escucho al fondo el sonido de llaves y una puerta cerrándose de golpe.

-Hmm Robbie saldré un par de horas no me esperes despierto ok?- el hombre sonríe desde el sofá y asiente mientras mira a su novia salir a toda prisa del departamento.


	18. Chapter 18

**Perdón por la tardanza pero aquí esta. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por tener paciencia.**

**Wenn: desafortunadamente aun no veo un capítulo completo Sam & Cat, pero en cuanto pueda :) a ver si un poco de inspiración llega a mí, cuesta mucho verlas con alguien mas es curioso ... ya que ni siquiera son una pareja Cannon pero... para eso estamos aquí ¡Para darle vida a esta bonita pareja! te prometo que habrá un poco de eso en algún capitulo, muchas gracias por comentar y en cuanto pueda publicaré el próximo capítulo. Cuidate mucho. (Eres wenn90dhs?) (Porque si lo eres me has hecho reir con eso del review educado XD)**

**Gabriela M. Campos: Como lo prometí aqui esta el nuevo capítulo :D algo corto pero no tardaré tanto con el siguiente, (te he dicho que cuando leí tu nombre en mi bandeja de entrada casi me da un ataque cardíaco, te llamas igual que alguien muy importante para mí... ya me parecía que iba a aparecer algo así como: Hey Nicole no cree que esto se parece un poco a nosotras?) La vida dándome sustos como esos... Bueno ya comienzo a divagar, muchas gracias por leer y comentar a ver que opinas de este.**

**Jane: Ya ves! he cumplido mi palabra al menos lo de la canción de Linkin Park (lo siento guapa pero me ha sido imposible agregarle a Robert Downey jr montándoselo con Jude Law en un baño, digo... que demonios harían ellos en el baño de damas? o que rayos haría Carly en el de hombres? aunque... hmmmm bueno ya mejor no dejo volar mi imaginación, tía, a que hace algo de calor? Vale ya me largo y me sigues dando tus sugerencias -me divertió leer tus locuras ayer, sabes que adoro leerte- te llamaré esta semana :***

**Y a todos quienes siguen esta historia y la han agregado a favoritos y eso gracias y a leer!**

* * *

**Razones**

Apoya la frente en el cristal forrado por pequeñas gotas de agua, el taxi se siente cálido y silencioso, ajeno a la tormenta y el tráfico de afuera. Cierra los ojos, suspirando. Los abre de golpe. Sam está en todos sus pensamientos. Es interesante como su mente se empeña en recordarle cada momento vivido esos últimos años a su lado, es casi surreal, cientos de imágenes se cuelan en su cabeza. Al principio se resiste, trata de alejarlos. Hasta que finalmente cede, cierra los ojos, el murmullo de la radio se hace cada vez más lejano.

Y ahí está… su cabellera rubia ondeando con el viento en un día de verano, su sonrisa sexy mientras va desvistiéndose poco a poco, su piel pegada a la suya, su calor, los azules ojos mirándola con adoración, mira sus propias manos acariciando su espalda, sus pechos, el rostro contraído de placer, las disputas, su perfume… lo siente todo tan real. La sensación de ella abrazándola por la espalda, acariciando su cintura, Sam comiendo, llevándola en brazos a la habitación, los mensajes de texto graciosos, los momentos más importantes de su historia juntas, los revive como si de una película se tratase, su figura bajo todo tipo de luces y entornos, sus gestos, el primer beso aún puede sentirlo, cada movimiento, la oscuridad de la antigua habitación de Sam. Los cortes de Sam, su promesa "siempre estaré a tu lado".

El auto se detiene, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, le paga al conductor y camina sintiendo como todo da vueltas.

"Sam"

Personas van de un lado a otro arrastrando maletas, hablando por teléfono. Sus expresiones varían, desde el extremo cansancio hasta el alivio. A unos siete metros una pareja comparte un efusivo abrazo. Mira su teléfono.

17:26 pm. Spencer debería estar ahí con los boletos. Suspira sonoramente, y se sienta en el primer sitio que mira, se acomoda el cabello, acerca la maleta a sus pies. Se entretiene observando los negocios y sus luminosos rótulos, la tienda de recuerdos con personas de diversas nacionalidades mirando curiosos los artículos a la venta. Dos jóvenes sordos pasan frente a ella comunicándose en lenguaje de señas, tienen sonrisas radiantes en el rostro. Piensa en lo interesante que resulta todo eso, ahí hay cientos de personas, cada una de ellas tiene sus problemas, sus amigos, su mundo… se pregunta si alguien estará pasando lo mismo que ella.

Sus manos tiemblan cuando le conecta los auriculares al móvil, abre el reproductor de música y selecciona una pista sin ver del todo cual es debido a las lágrimas que empañan su visión. El llanto empeora al escuchar las primeras notas de la canción.

_Shadow of the day-Linkin park_

Y nuevamente cientos de imágenes y momentos con Sam invaden sus pensamientos. Llora cubriéndose el rostro, sin preocuparse por el maquillaje, no se siente con fuerzas para nada más.

"Sam"

Que razones tienen para destruir esa relación, no, esa amistad, el amor que sienten. Los años juntas… ¿Habrá una solución todavía? ¿Por qué Sam huye de ella? ¿Por qué no han hablado las cosas? Con todo lo que han pasado… ¿Acaso ninguna está dispuesta a sacrificarse por la otra? No, jamás le pediría algo como eso a su rubia. ¿Es que ella no puede simplemente sacrificar sus sueños por estar a su lado, por cumplir lo que le prometió a Sam, que estaría siempre con ella? Claro, ese es el empleo de su vida, la oportunidad que siempre quiso, ¿Pero qué hay de Sam? Vale la pena sacrificar lo más importante en su vida por un mejor sueldo, o el placer de hacer lo que más le gusta…

-He sido tan egoísta…- susurra mientras detiene la pista. Se limpia un poco el rostro, o al menos lo intenta. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer, coge el teléfono y espera que atienda su llamada.


End file.
